But Why Is It Secret?
by PhantomoftheBarricade1832
Summary: What have we to hide? Raoul was absolutely confused. Didn't Christine love him? If so, why did their engagement have to be a secret affair? Based on a portion of Masquerade. R/C, but hints of E/C.


AN: I wrote this up a while ago and I made a few changes to it and now I decided to share it with all of you. Based on the 25th Anniversary at Royal Albert Hall.

Disclaimer: I don't own Phantom of the Opera. Enjoy.

* * *

The masquerade being held at the Opera Populaire was a glorious sight to behold. Every type of mask imaginable was there. All except for that familiar porcelain one. After the disaster with the chandelier six month before, everyone seemed to calm down; including the man who caused it to happen. The Opera Ghost seemed to have vanish into thin air.

But the young Christine Daaé still hadn't forgotten. Earlier that night, Raoul had given her a ring. A secret proposal. Christine was thrilled, but she was also nervous. What if he found out?

As soon as the thought entered her mind, she chased it away. Christine instead pulled Raoul back inside to the party and tried to forget about her angel.

"Think of it, a secret engagement!" she said, a beautiful smile gracing her lips. "Look, your future bride! Just think of it." She looked at the ring that rested on chain around her neck.

Raoul smiled, but he seemed tense. "But why is it secret? What have we to hide?" he asked, desperately wanting to know why she wanted to keep this hidden. Wasn't she happy with him?

Christine's smile fell and a frowned replaced it. "You promised me," Christine stated.

"You promised me," Raoul repeated, adding more force to the statement. He stepped towards her, wanting to kiss her worries away.

Christine, sensing his intentions, pushed him back. "No, Raoul," she said firmly. "Please don't, they'll see," she added quietly.

Raoul's temper was quickly becoming frayed. "Then let them see!" he shouted, exasperated. "It's an engagement, not a crime."

Christine looked away and Raoul sighed. The next question that was burning on his tongue was one he was afraid to ask. He knew that he wouldn't like the answer.

"Christine, what are you afraid of?" Raoul questioned, though he already knew the answer.

She was afraid of her _angel_ finding out, if he could still be called that. He was no angel, in Raoul's opinion. No angel he had heard of went around and killed innocent people and abducted young girls. Raoul shuddered at the thought of what that creature could've done to _his_ Christine when he took her below the Opera. It also filled him with anger.

He didn't understand why she cared so much about the masked murderer. Raoul thought she had forgotten all about him, just like everyone else in this damned Opera House had. Was she afraid that she was betraying him in some way? Maybe, but that once again brought up the question; why? He pushed his thoughts away when Christine spoke again.

"Let's not argue," she begged, forcing a smile onto her face and gently tugging on his arm.

Raoul looked at her sternly. "It's not arguing," he hissed in reply.

Christine stepped back, seemingly frightened by this new side of her childhood love. Raoul wanted to pull her close and apologize for his cruel words, but his pride was too wounded to let him do so. If anyone had the right to feel betrayed, then it was him.

"Please pretend," she whispered. "You will understand in time." She turned away from him, the hurt never leaving her bright blue eyes.

"I can only hope I'll understand in time," he said, halting her in her tracks.

Christine looked back at him, seemingly unsure of what to do. She looked like she wanted to stay, yet bolt away from him at the same time. Raoul decided to make the decision for her and turned away from her, his cape swishing behind him. He threw a look back and Christine and saw the same hurt expression replace her unsure one. Raoul saw a tiny tear slip down her cheek and he closed his eyes, clenched his fists, and continued away from the brunette.

He really wished that she would forget about that wretched, cruel beast. But he knew that Christine was bound to that man and she would forever serve him if she had to. Raoul realized that Christine was never his to begin with. Even though he had known her first, that story of the Angel of Music had alway beaten him. For the Phantom was the on that made her voice soar.

He only hoped that she would soon forget him. Only then would she belong to him.

* * *

AN: I made Raoul a dick and I didn't want to. Now I hate myself. I'm sorry, Raoul fans, please forgive me. I have nothing against this guy, he annoys me occasionally, but other than that I'm cool with him. This was also my first Raoul-centric piece.

I absolutely adored it when Hadley and Sierra performed this scene. It was beautiful and they played the characters well. Hadley acted like he knew that answer to his own question, but he still had to ask it. And Sierra was just so cute at the beginning. Sorry, done fangirling now.

I hope that you guys liked it, leave me a review if you did. I'm thinking about posting two more one-shots today, let me know if you would like to see them. Till next time- Phantom


End file.
